Snow Kisses
by SunsetsAndStars
Summary: Oneshot ZxS Fluff After a perfect night, Sharpay ventures into a new day, with the ones she loves beside her.


**A/N Sharpays P.O.V! Enjoy x**

* * *

I woke up to Gabriella bursting into my bedroom squealing in such a high pitch, only my pooch Boi could hear her. 

"Shar get up! Its snowi-is Zeke in your bed?"

"Yes!"

"Well you can tell me about that later Mrs! But now you need to get up! Its SNOWING!" she started jumping up and down on the spot and all I could do was glare at her until she got the message and left.

As soon as the door closed I creeped out of the bed and tiptoed over to the window. I slightly pulled back the curtains to reveal a winter wonderland instead of my garden. I could hear a shriek and looked down to find Chad pelting Taylor with snowballs. I smiled and returned to the bed and started snuggling up to Zeke. He grunted softly in his sleep and I couldn't help but giggle.

I decided to wake him up and didn't hesitate to kiss him. I felt a reaction as he pushed me away and then he pulled me closer as he realised who I was.

"Good morning," he whispered as we pulled apart.

"Good morning to you too!" I replied, kissing his cheek ever so slightly.

I was leaning on top of him and felt his hands caress my back.

"It's snowing outside!" I informed him.

"And I thought that my life couldn't get any better!"

"If you're referring to last night, im glad you enjoyed it!"

"Yeah the party was good-" I slapped him playfully, I couldn't help but stare at him, his eyes, his lips, his skin so soft, I wanted him so bad. After going out for a year last night we finally did the deed and lost our virginity.

I felt like I was living in true harmony.

The love I felt for him was so indescribable.

"You know I'm kidding babe,' he whispered his arms brushing against mine, 'I guess we better get up then and get our fair share of the snow!"

I nodded and made my way out of bed before taking a quick shower and dressing. Zeke did the same and before we knew it we were by the back door, ready to join the others.

Just as Zeke was about to open the door I pulled him back and whispered, "Why don't we have some alone time?"

He nodded and put Boi on his lead, "Come on lets go!"

We walked along the snowy streets, hand in hand, wrapped up warm in our big coats, hats scarves and gloves, Boi pottering along ahead of us, me clutching onto his lead.

" The party was good," I commented, smiling as I saw a father and two children start building a snow man.

"Yeah, it was nice all spending time together!"

I smiled softly and leaned in for a kiss.

"Zeeeeeke," I whined.

"Sharpaaaaay," he mocked me.

"Are you surprised that its not, you know, awkward between us?"

"Not really, why should it be? We're in love, we had sex, and were closer than ever. You're not-not regretting it are you?"

I saw the worry in his face and my heart dropped, "No, babe of course not, its just- Ive heard so many girls say how they regret their first time and how awkward it is afterwards and I just, I just don't feel any of that!"

"That's because we waited for the right person! A lot of teens find it necessary to jump head first and rush into all of these things, when really they couldn't care less about the other person!"

I felt a smile creep on my face- Zeke was always the wise one. I knew that he was right- and I was truly pleased.

All those years strutting through school, the ice queen status, people knowing of me but not spending enough time to get to know me. The bitchy remarks I would make at girls who weren't perfect – when I was less perfect then them. Constantly in pink and high heels, never letting my face breathe, constantly coating it in make up that I didn't need. Hiding behind evilness, and my parent's status and my wealth. I ended up treating the ones close to my heart worse.

It was Zeke that broke through all that. Ryan encouraged me to hang around with his friends and at first I refused. It felt like they had taken Ryan away from me, and morphed him into someone else. It wasn't until I did hang around with them that I saw that they let him be his own person. Something I had refused him.

I gave Ryan one chance to show me how "great" his friends were, so he told me to meet him in the cafeteria. Deep down, I was terrified, but on the outside I made sure I rolled my eyes and swayed my hips. I got stuck in between Zeke and Jason, and with Jason's lack of good conversation, I got talking to Zeke.

He was into Indie Rock music, and I was in to show tunes. He was into making people smile; I wanted to be made to smile. And yet we fit. Like two jigsaw pieces. He was my missing piece.

And I've stayed with the gang ever since. The "Ice Queen" status faded with time, and Zeke taught me to love Indie music.

After a blissful walk we decided to place Boi in his little bed; he was sleepy.

We then ventured into the back garden to join the others. As we entered their eyesight the air was filled with wolf-whistles-Gabriella had obviously told everyone. I felt my face flush a crimson red, yet Zeke just calmly held my hand.

"Come on, lets build a snowman!" Ryan said, obviously trying to defer the speculation.

We all nodded and made our way to the back of the garden, where the snow smothered all aspects of life.

"Girls vs Boys!" yelled Troy, and we were off.

Myself, Kelsi and Gabriella started forming the body, while Taylor and Martha ran inside to get the accessories.

"So where have you two been?" Kelsi asked, a smirk present on her face.

"Just for a walk with Boi" I said, simply shrugging my shoulders, emotionless.

"But last night…you did it didn't you!?" piped in Gabriella, her voice coated in excitement.

I remained silent, and looking up from the pile of snow, I was greeted by a smile from Zeke- he looked as happy as me.

"You so did! You make it so obvious!" now the voice began to Taylor, she had returned with a pile of accessories, Martha following slightly behind.

"Well as you're all here I guess I'll tell you- YES!" my excitement was also in my voice and soon we were all squealing, jumping up and down.

Soon our Snowman, who we named Harry, was complete, as was the boys'.

"So we win!" shouted Gabriella.

"Nuhhuh! We win," Chad told her.

"Hold on I've got the perfect judge!" I ran inside with all of there eyes focusing on me, and soon enough returned with…Boi!

I placed him down on the snow and watched him as he made his way over to our snowman.

"Girls win!" Martha said, all of us girls jumping up and down.

Boi all of a sudden knocked him down, much to the amusement to the boys.

"Look like you didn't win afterall" gloated Ryan, as the boys all 'man hugged' eachother.

But then Boi made his way over to their snowman, and knocked it down.

"I guess no one wins then" giggled Kelsi.

"Ah well, I already am a winner!" said Zeke wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and before I knew it we had been pushed onto the destructed snowmen.

"Just because it's snowing doesn't mean you can get away with PDA!" they all chorused together.

**

* * *

**Aww Zekepay fluff ! Was it okay? 


End file.
